Despacito
"Despacito" (American Spanish: despa'sito; English: "Slowly") is a song by Puerto Rican singer Luis Fonsi featuring Puerto Rican rapper Daddy Yankee from Fonsi's 2019 studio album Vida. On January 12, 2017, Universal Music Latin released "Despacito" and its music video, which shows both artists performing the song in La Perla neighborhood of Old San Juan, Puerto Rico and the local bar La Factoría. The song was written by Fonsi, Erika Ender, and Daddy Yankee, and was produced by Mauricio Rengifo and Andrés Torres. A remix version featuring Canadian singer Justin Bieber was released on April 17, 2017, which helped to improve the song's chart performance in numerous countries, including various number-one positions. "Despacito" has been widely credited by music journalists as being instrumental in popularizing Spanish-language pop music in the mainstream market again. The worldwide increase of Latin pop music consumption throughout 2017 and 2018 has been referred to as "the 'Despacito' effect." It is a reggaeton and Latin pop song composed in common time with lyrics about having a sexual relationship, performed in a smooth and romantic way. Commercially, the song topped the charts of 47 countries and reached the top 10 of six others, making it both Fonsi's and Daddy Yankee's most successful single to date. In the United States, it became the first song primarily in Spanish to top the Billboard Hot 100 since "Macarena" (Bayside Boys Mix) in 1996, subsequently tying the longest-reigning number one on the Billboard Hot 100 with 16 weeks, as well as becoming the longest-running number-one on the Hot Latin Songs chart with 56 weeks. It also became the first Latin song to receive a diamond certification by the Recording Industry Association of America. Internationally, it broke the record for most weeks at number one in Switzerland and Germanyand became the longest-reigning foreign language number-one in the United Kingdom. In August 2017, the official music video for "Despacito" became the most-viewed YouTube video of all-time after receiving its three billionth view. It became the first video on the site to reach the milestones of three, four, five, and six billion views. Upon its release, "Despacito" received generally favourable reviews from music critics, who praised the fusion between Latin and urban rhythms, its catchiness, and its text painting. It has received Latin Grammy Awards for Record of the Year, Song of the Year, Best Urban Fusion/Performance, and Best Short Form Music Video at the 18th Latin Grammy Awards. The remix version has received three Grammy Awardsnominations for Record of the Year, Song of the Year, and Best Pop Duo/Group Performance at the 60th Grammy Awards. "Despacito" has been also ranked among the best Latin songs of all-time and the best songs of 2017 by various publications, which referred to it as one of the most successful Spanish-language tracks in pop music history. Category:2017 songs Category:2017 singles Category:Videos Category:Music videos Category:Music Category:Downloaded Songs Category:Downloads Category:Translated Songs Category:Songs about sexuality Category:Louis Fonsi Category:Luis Fonsi Category:Luis Fonsi songs Category:Daddy Yankee Category:Daddy Yankee songs Category:Justin Bieber Category:Justin Bieber songs Category:Víctor Manuelle Category:Víctor Manuelle songs Category:Spanish-language songs Category:Billboard Dance/Mix Show Airplay number-one singles Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Mainstream Top 40 (Pop Songs) number-one singles Category:Billboard Hot Latin Songs number-one singles Category:Canadian Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in Austria Category:Number-one singles in Finland Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Number-one singles in Greece Category:Number-one singles in Hungary Category:Number-one singles in Israel Category:Number-one singles in Mexico Category:Number-one singles in Norway Category:Number-one singles in Poland Category:Number-one singles in Russia Category:Number-one singles in Scotland Category:Number-one singles in Spain Category:Number-one singles in Sweden Category:Number-one singles in Switzerland Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Ultratop 50 Singles (Flanders) number-one singles Category:Ultratop 50 Singles (Wallonia) number-one singles Category:Philippine Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Songs written by Luis Fonsi Category:Universal Music Latino singles Category:Songs written by Poo Bear Category:Songs written by Daddy Yankee Category:Songs written by Marty James Category:Songs written by Justin Bieber Category:Latin Grammy Award for Record of the Year Category:Latin Grammy Award for Song of the Year Category:Latin Grammy Award for Best Urban Fusion/Performance Category:Latin Grammy Award for Best Short Form Music Video Category:Internet memes Category:Internet memes introduced in 2017 Category:Music memes Category:Novelty songs Category:Songs written by Erika Ender Category:Poo Bear Category:Marty James Category:Erika Ender Category:Songs produced by Mauricio Rengifo Category:Songs produced by Andrés Torres